


Transparent Elegy

by Stressedtoimpress



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Closeted, Closeted Character, Comfort/Angst, Death, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Ghosts, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Rejection, Saki is a closeted lesbian, Songfic, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, getting comforted by your dead friend, i mean it’s based on a song but I don’t put the lyrics in it, kind of, kokona is a ghost, kokona is an asshole at first but it gets better, not a figment of sakis imagination, ugh poor saki, yeah saki isn’t okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stressedtoimpress/pseuds/Stressedtoimpress
Summary: “On the roof you were standing all alone just as if you were caught in a daze I know, I know.All the love we had before, guess I won’t ever find it anymore!”-In which Saki gets rejected by Kokona and stuff goes down. Based on the English cover of the song transparent elegy.





	Transparent Elegy

**Author's Note:**

> FYI the whole friendship with Yuna is a minor thing

     Saki stared at Kokona from across the room in a lovestruck daze. Everything about this girl was perfect. The way she walked, the way her hair fell around her shoulders, the way she’d bite her lip, the way her eyes shined when she was excited, her laugh, her smile, _everything._ She was perfect. Saki was too busy thinking about how much she wanted Kokona that she didn’t even realize Kokona walking across the room to approach her.

     “Hey Saki!” Kokona greeted her with a warm smile.

     Saki’s snapped back to reality “Oh! Hi!” 

     “What do you have here?” Kokona asked, picking up an envelope from Saki’s desk that was rimmed with pink and sealed with a heart sticker. “A letter for your boyfriend?” She asked playfully.

     Saki laughed. “Not exactly.”

     “Ooooh, is it a confession?”

     “...Maybe,” Saki reluctantly answered.

     “Ooh, who’s it for?”

     “That’s for me to know and you to find out.”

     “Come on, what’s his name? I saw you talking to Sora the other day, is it him?”

     “No, no!” Saki assured. “Definitely not.”

     “Awww come on, tell me! We’re best friends, we’re supposed to tell each other these things!”

     “Fine, fine, I’ll tell you...later. Meet me on the roof after school.”

     “Alright fine. See you there!” Kokona gave a cute smile before running off to class as the bell rang. Saki couldn’t deny it. She loved this girl.

 

     Saki spent the entire day tracing the envelope with her fingers, worrying about what Kokona would say.

 

     She hadn’t planned on giving it to Kokona yet, she wasn’t ready. But it was now or never. Saki pushed open the door to the roof only to find Kokona waiting there for her already.

     “So, ready to fess up?” Kokona teased.

     “Uh, yeah. Here.” Saki handed the letter to Kokona.

     “You can’t just tell me?”

     “No.”

     “Alright then!”

     Kokona carefully opened the envelope—being careful not to rip the paper—and slid the folded up letter out of the envelope, and scanned it over. 

     Kokona looked kind of confused when she finished reading it “What?”

     “It- it’s you Kokona. It’s not some boy. It never has _been_ a boy. It’s you.” Saki answered, chewing on her lip anxiously.

     “Wait, Saki, are you gay?”

     “Yes.”

     “A- Are you serious?”

     “Yeah, is there a problem with that?”    

     “Of course there is, that’s- that’s gross! Are you some kind of a dyke?”

     Saki couldn’t believe what was happening.

     “Well- I can’t _help_ it, i- it’s not like I wanted to be like this!”

     “What do you mean? That you’d rather be gay than be normal?”

     Kokona, the girl she had been in love with since the seventh grade, had betrayed her.

     “I- I am normal! There’s nothing wrong with me!”

     Kokona shoved the note back into Saki’s face. “Here! Take this back, go rethink your life, and maybe you can be my friend again when you’re normal!”

    “God Kokona, out of _all_ the people I’m the world I thought you’d be the one to understand. Even if you rejected me, I always thought you’d be supportive _at least—_ I mean, you’re my best friend—but _no,_ turns out you’re just an asshole like the rest of the world!”

     Kokona’s face flushed red. “I hate you!” She yelled.

     Saki slapped Kokona across the face.

     Saki took a step back and covered her face with her hands, having a ‘what have I done?’ moment as Kokona cringed and brought a hand to her red, stinging cheek.

     It was in that moment that Saki had hit Kokona with so much force that the ribbon on her school uniform had come undone and was now flying off into the wind.

     Kokona glared at Saki and went chasing after it. It appeared as if she wasn’t going to grab it, but just as it blew up over the roof’s railing, Kokona’s fingers clasped the silk ribbon in her fingers. She barely had it, and she was leaning forward over the railing with one foot in the air, the other on her toes, and her body pressed against the railing.

     Kokona grunted and leaned forward a little bit more as the ribbon started to slip out of her hand, but she leaned forward a little too far because her center of gravity shifted, her foot slipped, and she went toppling over the railing.

     Saki watched in horror as she heard Kokona’s bloodcurdling scream before the sound of her body hitting the ground and her ribs cracking.

 

     Saki stared at the flower surrounded photo with ‘Kokona Haruka 2001-2018’ printed under it.

 

     As much as she wanted to say something, she couldn’t. Words wouldn’t come out, they were just stuck on the tip of her tongue—so she swallowed them back down and tears came out instead.

     Kokona was dead.

     And it was Saki’s fault.

     Kokona hated her.

     So she slapped Kokona.

     And the ribbon on her uniform came off.

     It was her fault.

     And Kokona died hating her.

     And Saki deserves it.

     Yuna came up from behind her. “I‘m so sorry” she said, placing a hand on Saki’s shoulder. “She was your best friend, wasn’t she?”

     Saki sniffed and nodded.

     “Hey, it’ll be okay. We all miss her too. But you have tons of other friends, and we’re all here for you.”

     Saki wiped away her tears and turned around to be met with Yuna holding her arms out. Saki buried her face in Yuna’s chest and sobbed. Yuna pulled Saki into a tight hug and rubbed her back. Yuna was a great friend, and Saki was greatful to have her, but she wasn’t Kokona.

 

     And she wasn’t enough.

  

     Now Saki stood alone on the _wrong_ side of the railing on the very roof that Kokona fell from. The wind whipped her hair around her face and she grasped the railing behind her. She recounted the day of her death in her head before shaking her head angrily, just wanting to forget it all. She still couldn’t remember what they were supposed to be doing the day after that. She knew she was going to be with Kokona, but what? A movie? Just hanging out? The mall perhaps? 

     It didn’t matter anymore. Kokona was dead. She wouldn’t ever see her or hear her voice again.

     Saki tried and failed to hold back her tears, it hurt so much.

     She was about to jump, and say goodbye to the world forever, when she heard a voice behind her.

     “Wait!”

     Saki turned her head to see Kokona standing a considerable distance behind her.

    “What?”

     “Saki please don’t!” Kokona appeared to be on the verge of tears.

     Saki couldn’t believe it. It was Kokona, in the flesh. Her appearance was exactly the same, and her uniform was still missing that red ribbon.

     And her voice was that same one Saki had grown up hearing all those years.

     Hearing that smooth and soft voice made Saki break down into a whole new wave of tears.

     “Go away!” Saki shouted, all the words Kokona had said that fateful day filling her head and ringing in her ears.

     “Saki, please, you’re my best friend and I couldn’t ever think of letting go of you like this!” Kokona cautiously walked closer to Saki, holding her twin drills back so the wind wouldn’t cause the to obscure her vision.

     “Just leave me!” Saki screamed. “It’s no different from anything you said before, so why should those words make a difference now?! Besides, you hate me!” She choked out.

     “Saki, I was wrong. I should never have said those things! And I do accept you for who you are, I was being an idiot.”

     Saki’s breath hitched. This is what she wanted right?

     “You are normal, and you’re perfect the way you are!”

     Those were all the things she wished Kokona had said that day—filling her head and canceling out the ringing. She tried to ignore Kokona but it wasn’t working, she just wanted Kokona to forgive her.

     But, it was too late for that now. There was so much Saki wished she had said to Kokona when she was alive that were locked deep down inside of her heart. Kokona hated her, she was probably just saying these things because it’s the right thing to do. She has always wanted to tell Kokona how much she loved her and wanted to be with her, but it was too late now. Too late for her, too late for Saki.

     Too late for either of them.

     “You should just go, Kokona! You’re not supposed to be here. You should go, and so should I. I deserve this, and enough is enough. I just can’t take it anymore! I should just fade away from reality for good!”

     Saki took a step forward off the roof and let go of the railing from behind her, expecting this to all finally be over and for her suffering to end—

     But she felt two arms wrap around her.

     It was Kokona. 

     Kokona had come to catch her.

     Saki was barely on the roof, only being held on by Kokona’s arms and one foot, and Kokona only hugged her tighter.

     “I don’t hate you Saki. And I never did. You know that I would always say things I didn’t mean. I love you. Maybe not in the way you want, but as a friend. I love you Saki, and I can’t let you do this to yourself.”

     Saki backed up back onto the edge of roof and over onto the right side of the railing as all the hate between them faded.

     Saki sobbed as Kokona held her, and when she had wiped her face Kokona was smiling at her. Kokona carefully let go of Saki and climbed over the railing again.

     “Goodbye Saki. Never forget that I love you, and never do this again.”

     Kokona turned around and gave Saki one last smile before stepping backwards off the roof and disappearing. This time for good.

     Saki wiped away one final tear as she watched Kokona fade away, and carefully brought her hand the the ribbon on her own uniform.

     Carefully, she untied the ribbon in her uniform as she looked off into the distance, and let it go.

     She watched as it flew away in the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I pull Yuna into this? I don’t know. Does it matter? Of course not, I just love Yuna sooo...
> 
> Also Kokona is a ghost, not a hallucination.


End file.
